tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
America Burning TP
Using Battle Android Troopers, Cobra captured 15 16 17 16 American cities in a series of daring nation-wide coordinated strikes. They’ve moved in traditional troops and equipment and seized others to take control of centers of government and places like airports and police stations. Now they’ve dug in and are threatening to destroy power grids and infrastructure, not to mention millions of hostages, if the National Guard tries to interfere. Will the Joes be able to save the cities before Cobra wrests complete control? Cities taken over by Cobra *New York City, New York *Los Angeles, California *Chicago, Illinois *Houston, Texas *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Phoenix, Arizona *San Antonio, Texas *San Diego, California *Dallas, Texas *San Jose, California *Austin, Texas *Jacksonville, Florida *San Francisco, California *Indianapolis, Indiana *Columbus, Ohio * Springfield (via stealth) * Washington, DC Life Under Cobra Rule OOC: America Burning: Some rough notes on life in Cobra-occupied cities Cobra is using BATs to supplement the human troops to maintain control of captured cities. All these androids do is holler at people who violate curfew and subdue anybody who attacks Cobra personnel or attempts to escape the city. They have a standby mode which allows low-power operation until triggered by proximity sensors. These BATS seem to stand on every street corner. When someone not identified as Cobra passes within ten feet of them, they activate, orient on the targetted person, and speak a pre-programmed message. This message is mostly about how the city is under the control of Cobra and all citizens are Cobra's property, and also adds a set of easily-changeable orders and reminders, such as the time of curfew and the punishment for violating curfew. They are armed with stunning and pressor beams, which temporarily paralyse a target (similar to a Taser) and hold them stock still, unable to move, respectively. These BATS are monitored by a small team of technicians housed somewhere in the city. A sample message might go something like this: "Citizen! This city is under the control of Cobra. You are the property of Cobra. You are expected to obey any and all orders immediately and without question. Failure to comply will result in punishment. Curfew is eight o'clock p.m. Any citizen on the streets after this time will be subject to punishment. Mandatory broadcasts are at ten a.m. and six p.m. All citizens must observe these broadcasts and obey the orders given." All media is, of course, controlled by Cobra. The Cobra Television Network is the only station broadcasting. It also has a radio arm. Daily broadcasts are full of Cobra propaganda and fear-mongering. They begin with a reminder that the city is under Cobra's control and protection, and that all citizens must show respect for Cobra personnel whenever they meet them. A reminder of curfew times follows, along with any other directives Cobra may want to put in place. They may be using the populace to help them do manual labour: clearing rubble, rebuilding roads, etc. They could use BATs to do this but this is part of the demoralisation and weakening of the populace. Citizens are worked hard but not physically mistreated. Logs/Posts 2016 * 18 October - "The Burning of New York" - One of several newly-well-armed biker gangs, interspersed with Vipers and Dreadnoks, rushes into New York City in an attempt to burn the whole place to the ground. * October 19 - "Across America, Cities Burn" - The Dreadnoks launch a devastating attack across 15 US cities. * October 19 - "Mission Accomplished" - Zandar reports success in the Dreadnok attacks on US cities. * 19 October - "Catastrophic Failure" - Surefire reports on his failure in New York. * 20 October - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Bludd rushes to LA to protect Kimber. * 20 October - "Night of Terror" - Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives... * 3 November - "Playing Defense" - Major Bludd defends Starlight Mansion and its occupants from a band of roving bikers. * 22 December - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" - Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. 2017 * January 19 - "DC Under Attack" - Barbara Walker reports on Cobra's attack on the US capitol. * January 25 - "DC Falls to Cobra" - Washington, DC falls into Cobra hands. * January 30 - "DC Report" - Sneak-Peek reports on his observations in Washington, DC. * February 1 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about being "fired" by President MacLeod. * February 1 - "One of the Family" - Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 2 - "White House Announcement" - Cobra Commander declares a takeover of America. * February 7 - "Tweets from your president" - John MacLeod responds to Cobra Commander's speech. * February 7 - "Return to L.A." - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * February 9 - A Holographic Homecoming - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. * February 10 - "Rio Arrives" - The Holograms' one-time manager, Rio Pacheco, arrives at Starlight Mansion. * February 10 - "Recon Post Discovered" - Sneak-Peek reports on his near-capture by Zandar. * February 14 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike gets pulled over by Cobra agents. * February 23 - "Pit I Reactivated" - General Colton reactivates the original Pit. * February 26 - "Roof Encounter" - Lowdown takes a shot at Cobra Commander. * March 01 - "Whistling a Jaunty Tune" - Dr. Mindbender has X bring in his portable Brainwave Scanner to have some fun with Angel. * March 29 - "The Biggest Threat" - An Incinerator gets curious about the real condition of Starlight Mansion. * April 10 - "Buster Makes a Friend" - Buster encounters someone looking for him on campus. * April 13 - "Isn't a Sagaie an African Spear?" - Buster and Chance investigate a strange vehicle reported on the UO campus. * April 13 - "Six Feet Under" - Kimber comes across Bludd while he's digging a grave. * April 25 - "To Murder Is Human" - Synergy requests a talk with Major Bludd. * May - "Free Me" - Angel tries to escape Cobra's control. * May 11 - "State of the States" - Hannibal reports on the state of the Cobra-controlled American cities. * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. * May 26 - "Special Guest" - Joe Colton outlines the planned G.I. Joe response to Cobra. * May 26 - "Can I Admit Something to You?" - Angel opens up to Lowdown in the brig. * June 28 - "An Unlikely Ally" - Mainframe and Major Bludd meet unexpectedly in a back alley in Los Angeles. * July 5 - "LA Operations" - Mainframe is ready to move against the BATs in Los Angeles. * July 12 - "BAT Command Infiltration" - Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. * July 14 - "LA Operational Success" - Mainframe takes out the BATs in Los Angeles. * July 14 - "Chaos in Los Angeles! - The Battle Android Troopers in Los Angeles have been destroyed. * July 21 - "Assault and Infiltration" - Colton lays out a plan to free America. * July 21 - "Los Angeles" - Typhoid investigates what happened in Los Angeles. * August 09 - "Meeting in the Oval Office" - Cobra Commander gives orders to Interrogator and Over Kill. * September 01 - "Gulf Coast Operations" - Cobra Commander orders his troops to join the relief efforts in Houston. * September 01 - "Gulf Coast Rescue Operations" - Colton orders the Joes not to engage Cobra in Houston during rescue operations. * September 05 - "Of Rats and Men" - We're from the government. We're here to help. * September 07 - "Updated Orders" - Cobra Commander clarifies the mission of his troops in America. * September 16 - "Welcome Back" - Colton welcomes Sinatra back to the Pit. * September 28 - "Dreadnok Attack" - Cobra has unleashed the Dreadnoks on America, and only G.I. Joe can (maybe) stop them. * September 29 - "Biker Gang Terrorizes City" - Mel reports on the Dreadnok attack on LA. * October 10 - "Instructions for Interrogator" - Cobra Commander prepares Interrogator for big changes in Russia. * October 10 - "Assassination Attempt" - Zandar makes an attempt on Vladimir Putin's life. * October 18 - "Putin Believed Killed" - Rumors swirl of the death of the Russian President. 2018 * February 28 - "Cobra Attacks President!" - MacLeod thwarts an attempted espionage attempt against him. * April 18 - "Starlight Investigation" - An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. * April 22 - "Cobra in Vegas" - Rex Hunter runs into Cobra near an abandoned radio station in Vegas. * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! *May 6 - "Coast Guard Raid" - Bloody Bones successfully captures a G.I. Joe attack craft. * May 8 - "Pirate Encounter" - Cutter loses his Shark 9000 to Bloody Bones. * May 8 - "Pirates" - Rumors spread that Bloody Bones stole a ship from Cobra and has a bounty on his head. * May 9 - "Coast Guard Base Raided" - U.S. Coast Guard Base New Orleans is raided by pirates! * 10 May - "The Very Mysterious Mr Sterling" - A new guest at Rancho Corba Acres receives medical treatment. * May 19 - "CG Internal Memo: US Holdings" - Method makes plans for every major Cobra-held city in America. Category:2016 Category:TPs Category:2017 Category:2018